What More Could Go Wrong?
by Sk8er Chick
Summary: What happens when Sydney goes back to Taipei after a year and finds Vaughn alive but working for her mother? Lots of S/V romance, action, and all the stuff you guys love about the show!
1. Prolouge

A/N: This is just something new I'm trying, I think I will make it a short story, maybe 10 chapters. Don't worry, it will all turn out in the end and you know me, I'm a V/S cargo shipper. Ahha. I cant get enough of them together. =^.^=  
  
I by no way own any part of Alias or its characters. I'm just taking some of them for my pleasure and hopefully for the pleasure of my readers. If you have a problem with it, too bad because I don't have anyway to get a signed license or anything like that. =^.^= ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Prologue:  
  
Its been nearly a year since Vaughn.disappeared. The CIA gave up looking 5 months ago, nobody knew anything about where he was or if he.died. I hate the water, I hate taking bathes, I only take showers and I wont go near a pool, the beach, or even a stream. Weiss got promoted as my handler, he cant handle me. I drive him crazy, disobeying orders, telling him to screw off. I cant help it, he annoys me with his morals and the fact that he isn't Vaughn. I haven't gone back to Taipei. I cant bring myself to. 


	2. Counter Missions & Turkey Hands

A/N: If you don't like this story then tuff, I'm just writing it for my own pleasure but please R&R! I live off of reviews and I can't wait for some to come my way!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ The streets were dark and the rain was pelting down on the roof of my car as I turned into the alley behind the warehouse. Weiss had called me just after I left the Credit Dauphine building.  
  
"Hanks Gardening?" Weiss's now familiar voice said over the line.  
  
"Wrong number." I said with a frustrated sigh. Couldn't I ever have any time to myself?  
  
I walked into the building, not caring that my shoes where leaving big clumps of mud on the paved floor. Weiss sat on the crate that he always did, not the one that Vaughn would sit on, I moved that when they told me that he was dead. I didn't want my new handler sitting where Vaughn did.  
  
"So what's my counter mission?" I asked, not sitting down. Weiss hated it when I didn't sit down.  
  
"You are to penetrate the building, just as Sloane asked." Weiss said taking out a folder. "Then you are to get the disk with the virus on it, but of course, you don't give it to Dixon as planned. There will be an agent waiting for you outside and you will just tell Dixon that you didn't get the disk okay?"  
  
"Fine" I said and turned to leave.  
  
"Be careful Syd." Weiss said and I stopped in my tracks  
  
"Don't call me Syd," I said in a tone that would make any man quiver with fright. Then I walked away again.  
  
The drive home was slow due to the rain falling. People just didn't seem to know how to drive in the rain in L.A. When I reached my house I was soaking and I did brush off my feet on the rug outside. I didn't want Francie to have to clean up the wet and dirty floor.  
  
"Syd is that you?" Francie called from the kitchen. She appeared two seconds after with an apron on and a turkey on her hand. The turkey was huge and went all the way up to her elbow. I couldn't help but laugh.  
  
"Its not funny Syd." Francie said and then she burst into laughter too. "Stop laughing and help me get it off. I called Will; he's on his way over to help me. I had to press the numbers with my nose!" She sounded indignant which made me laugh more.  
  
"Okay, okay I'll help you" I said overcoming my laughing. We walked into the kitchen and I made her sit down. I dug my fingernails into the turkey and pulled. It came popping off and Francie were relieved. Judging by the pruniness of her hand the turkey had been on for a while.  
  
"Did you get the cranberry sauce, stuffing mix, and the wine?" She asked, walking over to the sink to wash her hand.  
  
"Yeah, its out in the car." I said. "I have to leave tonight on a business trip, I'll be back tomorrow in time for dinner.  
  
"You have to leave on Thanksgiving eve?!" Francie practically screamed.  
  
"Yeah, I know I know, the bank makes me do crazy things." I said and sighed. "I gotta go pack.  
  
"Syd, if I were you I'd quit. I'm sure you could do better at another job."  
  
If you only knew. I thought and walked to my room to pack.  
  
A/N: Did you like it?? Don't worry, I didn't forget about our dear, sweet Vaughn. He's coming but not the way you think he is. bwahaha! =^.^= 


	3. Something About Him

Chapter 3: Reality Check  
  
A/N: **=flash back, /**=end flashback.  
  
The plane ride was long and there were kids behind me that kept on screaming. I tried to sleep but this blonde cutie kept on talking to me. He seemed vaguely familiar and I humored him for a while until I pretended to fall asleep.  
  
"Ladies and gentlemen we are now reaching Cairo, please fasten your seatbelts." The pilot said, and I pretended to wake up. The Blondie smiled at me and I returned the gesture.  
  
Walking off the plane, I quickly dashed into the ladies room. There was a long, long line and I was already 5 minutes off schedule. Quickly and discreetly, I slipped around the corner and snagged a stall. I changed into the SD-6 provided outfit, which consisted of a short, black dress, with a very low-neck line, a flaming red wig, and fishnet stockings. I slipped on the knee-high boots and strode out of the stall, completely aware of the shocked ladies covering their children's eyes and gasping. I knew I looked like a whore but what else could I do? I just smiled at them and winked which shocked them more, I love the attention.  
  
I dodged the oncoming people and made my way outside. I was hit with a wave of heat and I slipped on a pair of sunglasses.  
  
**"Now these Ms. Bristow look like normal, chic, sunglasses right? Like the ones that rich and famous people wear when they want to be mysterious." Marshall said smiling shyly at me. He put them on and modeled them. Sloan gave a sigh of frustration. "But no, they are actually infrared glasses so that you can see people in another room, through the walls. You just have to press the little button here." Marshall pressed the button "And voila! You can see through walls" /**  
  
I hailed a cab, it wasn't an ordinary cab, and it was Dixon, dressed in a suit. I jumped in and slammed the door just in time for Dixon slammed on the gas and we sped off.  
  
"How was your flight Syd?" He asked looking at me in the rearview mirror.  
  
"Fine." I answered smiling at him.  
  
We arrived at the building; it was a huge art museum. Dixon handed me my id and ticket to get in and sped off again, leaving me on the steps. I casually walked up the steps and into the building, flashing my id, and handing my ticket to the officer at the front door. Walls and rooms full of modern art paintings met me. I walked to one; it was a cluster of dark blue squares surrounded by black and white squares.  
  
"Beautiful isn't it?" A voice questioned startling me. I turned to see a man in a white suit. He had long blonde hair and a goatee. His eyes were the most beautiful shade of green. There was something about him.  
  
"Perhaps you can help me understand it?" I asked giving him a coy smile. "I've never really understood this modern art."  
  
"Yes, I am an art dealer, I can help you understand any.piece of art in this building." He puffed out his chest and started to explain the piece. The was something about him.  
  
"Do you get it now?" He asked after 20 minutes of talking about how the squares resembled this and the colors that.  
  
"Yes I do, thank you." I said and started to walk away, I was behind schedule.  
  
"Would you like to come upstairs? I have many more pieces that you might be er.interested in."  
  
"Yes I would thank you." This was going to be easier than I thought. He would get me past security and right up into the office. Then I could knock him out. What the hell was it about him??  
  
He led me up the stairs, his hand on my back. We went past an officer who nodded to Mr..I hadn't got his name. Stupid Syd!  
  
"What did you say your name was?" I asked as we stopped in front of a door.  
  
"I didn't, its Vaughn, Miguel Vaughn." He smiled and then walked through the now open door. I almost fainted.  
  
"M-m-Miguel you me Michael?" I said in a hoarse whisper.  
  
"No it is Miguel, is something the matter with my name?" he asked and led me into the room. He closed the door and all of a sudden, I felt a sharp pain in my back. I turned to see him holding a syringe in his hand and an evil smile played across his lips.  
  
"W-who are you?" I asked feeling my head spin. The room went fuzzy.  
  
"That is none of your concern Sydney." He answered just before I blacked out. 


	4. All Lies Come Undone

Chapter 4: All Lies Come Undone  
  
A/N: A lot of you have wanted Vaughn to show up, here he is, but not the way you wanted him. Now don't get me wrong, there is gonna be S/V romance because I am the biggest shipper in the NW so just sit tight and there will be some nice.you know hehe. Thank you to all of you who reviewed! I live on reviews and they dig me out of my writer's block.  
  
I woke up cold; there was a breeze all around my legs and arms. I couldn't open my eyes, they felt heavy and my limbs wouldn't move either. All I could feel was cold and I heard quiet voices by me.  
  
"When is she going to wake up?" a woman's voice asked impatiently.  
  
"Soon, the shot that I gave her should wear off any minute now." Another voice said and I recognized it as the man in the museum. There was something about that voice that made me just want to relax. There was something about that voice.  
  
"Well can't you just give her another shot to wake her up? I don't have much time you know." The woman's voice said again  
  
"In time Irena, in time, and when she does wake up she shouldn't be able to feel a thing. I was surprised at how weak Sydney Bristow is." That voice. Where had I heard that voice?  
  
"My daughter is not weak Mr. Vaughn. She just didn't kick your bony ass because she must have recognized you. There was a pause. My mother and someone named Mr. Vaughn. Vaughn. Could it really be him? I groaned as a shot of pain ran up my back.  
  
"Is she awake?" Irena, my mother, asked.  
  
"It think so." Said Vaughn. I heard footsteps coming towards me and then a cool hand on my forehead.  
  
"Sydney, Sydney are you awake?" Said Irena I groaned and forced my eyelids up. There she was, my mother, just as she had been in Taipei, black hair draping around her shoulders, eyes hard and full of an evil spark. Oh, how I despised those eyes. Even as a child, I could never look directly into her eyes. There was something in them that hinted of an evil that no mother should have.  
  
Then I felt a slap across my face. She had slapped me.  
  
"Bitch! You %^&*ing Bitch!" I spat in her eye and she walked out of the room. Leaving me to Vaughn. He stood in his place for a moment and then came slowly toward me.  
  
I was ready to spit at him to but there was something in his eyes, something that my mother didn't have. Something that no person that worked for my mother had. Kindness and compassion.  
  
"Syd, I am so sorry. I can explain everything." Vaughn said and he put his hand on my head too. I jerked my neck, and his hand fell to his side.  
  
"V-v-Vaughn?" I stuttered and he smiled. "Why did you do this, why are you working for that-that Bitch?" I asked and he tensed. I had struck a nerve.  
  
"Syd, when we were in Taipei and I almost drowned, they drained the room and extracted me. I was brought to a room and that's where I saw blood and a broken chair in the corner. I knew that it was your doing. I knew that it was your blood." I stopped him.  
  
"Why the hell didn't you come after me after you got free? Why the hell are you working for her?" I didn't understand and a wave of rage came over me. Rage for my mother, rage for Vaughn's betrayal, rage for my weakness."  
  
"Sydney let me finish. When I saw your blood, I knew that your mother had hurt you. I was so angry. Then she came in. She came into the room and told me that unless I joined her that she would torture you. I couldn't do that to you Syd. I couldn't let you get hurt. Therefore, I joined her. I feel so angry with myself but I didn't know until tonight that there was any of seeing you again. And then when I saw you in the museum. When I saw you there, I almost ran and hugged you. Your mother knew about your mission and she knew that you would be drawn to me so she sent me. She said that if I cooperated then she wouldn't hurt you." With these last words, he took my hand and grasped it. I couldn't tell if he was lying or not, but it felt good to have him here.  
  
"I still don't understand. Why didn't you just warn me to run, why didn't you come with me Vaughn? Oh, everybody thinks your dead and I just." I stopped because my mother had walked in, face cleaned and a smirk playing across her lips.  
  
"Sydney, join me. Join me and you can be free. We will bring down SD-6 and the Alliance. We will have our own Alliance. Arvin Sloan will pay for what he did to you. Join me Sydney and you and Michael can be together, together with no fear. The opportunities are endless Sydney." With these last words, she smiled at me. The kind of smile that she gave me when she convinced me to be on her side of the pillow fights that she, my dad, and I used to have.  
  
What she didn't know is that I had regained the full use of my limbs in this time. I could feel the energy coursing through my veins and I tensed. All of a sudden, I sprung at her kicking her sideways. She recovered and threw a punch at me, hitting my cheek. Then I ran. I didn't know where I was going but I ran. People, things, another Circumference, they all were a blur as I ran through that building. Then I saw it, the door to the outside. However, someone ran in front of it. Someone with dirty blonde hair and emerald eyes. I ran straight into his arms, kicking and scratching to get away. Then he gave in. We stood there for a moment, looking into each other's eyes and he grabbed my hand and pulled me out the door. We were on a high balcony, overlooking the water. I tightened my grasp on his hand and we jumped. The wind tore at my hair and clothes. Then we hit the water, full force. The impact hit me like a battering ram. Then I knew that I was drowning.  
  
I could see Vaughn, up at the surface. He was swimming around; I hoped he was looking for me. I couldn't be sure. I couldn't move my legs or arms and I was sinking fast. Water filled my lungs and I blacked out. The last thing I saw was him.  
  
TBC.I know this is a little corny but hey, it will get better I hope. And remember, no reviews, no new chapters. I don't like to leave you guys hanging but if I don't get any reviews then I cant bring myself to put another chapter up. Hehehe 


	5. Beaches, TShirts, and Gun Butts

A/N: Okay, sorry I made you guys wait so long, I've been really busy and I'm sick so, yeah. Here it is so enjoy and since only about 3 of you reviewed, I have evil plots for this chapter so review more and I will make the next chapter full of S/V stuff.  
  
  
  
Chapter 5: My mother and.  
  
I awoke to a nasty smell and a cold breeze on my legs and arms again. I almost thought that I was back with my mother but I heard the ocean pounding and realized that I was outside. My entire body aced and I had a killer migraine. I forced my eyes open and a bright light that I realized was the sun blinded me. I tried to sit up but there was a weight across my chest. I looked down and saw that it was an arm, a nicely tanned arm. I followed it up to its owner and I realized after a second that it was Vaughn He was asleep and mumbling to himself. I picked out the words "Syd" and "Sorry" before he stirred and his eyelids fluttered open.  
  
"Hey" he said and smiled. His hair was tousled and he wasn't wearing a shirt. Hmmm.  
  
"Hi, where are we?" I asked, returning his smile. I rose up and a wave of dizziness swept me off my feet. Vaughn caught me before I hit the ground. He smiled at me, a smile that I would remember forever. At that moment in time, I knew that I loved this man more than anyone else. He lay me back down and covered me with his jacket. It was the same one that he was wearing in the museum.  
  
"Are you okay? We are about 20 miles south of where we jumped. Its amazing that you survived." He said and stroked my forehead.  
  
"Did you swim me all this way?" I asked. A wave of emotion swept over his perfect features. He smiled and blushed a little.  
  
"Yeah, I used to be on the swim team so it was nothing. Besides, your so tiny and light that I could swim you for miles at a time." With that last bit, he blushed furiously and I couldn't help but smile back.  
  
"Hey I may be small but I can still kick your ass!" I said and playfully punched him in the arm. He pretended to fall, clutching his arm. I went over to him, feigned worry, and started mothering him when he pulled me down beside him. We lay there for a moment, he was playing with my hair and I was tracing circles on his leg. My God, I just want to take him here and now! However, can he really be trusted? I mean the did take me to my mother and all.  
  
"What are you thinking about?" Vaughn said shifting so he was looking into my eyes. Those deep pools of emerald caught the evening sunlight and my breath was taken away.  
  
"Nothing, just about my mother and." I trailed off, not wanting to say what was on the tip of my tongue.  
  
"And..what Syd?" He inquired, taking my hand.  
  
"Nothing, its just, its so weird to have you here, sitting next to me. I just-" I was interrupted my a sob and I realized it had come from me. I was full out crying now and he took me into a gentle hug, whispering comforting things to me.  
  
After I was done, I stood up, walking towards the water. The sun was just about to set now and the moon was huge on the horizon. It was such a romantic scene. I wish I knew how he felt about me. It just seemed like he thought of me as a friend. I felt a warm hand on my shoulder and I leaned up against Vaughn.  
  
"You should get out of that dress, it is all dirty and torn." He said and my heart skipped. Was he implying what I think he was? "You can wear my tee shirt. At least it will cover more up than that dress." He laughed. I smiled.  
  
Looking down on my dress I saw that a seam had been ripped up the side, nearly up to my thigh. One strap was broken off, revealing my black bra strap. I was glad that it had become dark because I felt my face burning up. Here I was, half naked, with the subject of my every dream standing right behind me. Oh how I wished things were different.  
  
"Yeah, I guess I could just wear your tee shirt over my dress." I said and we started back to the "camp". He grabbed the shirt off a tree branch and handed it to me. Just as I was about to put it on, I heard Vaughn yell and I hit the ground. Then I heard another thud and Vaughn was beside me, pain etched in his face.  
  
"Syd-" he managed to gasp before his eyes closed. I felt warmness on my side and looked down, blood was pouring from his side and down the sand to me. Not caring about the danger in for me I flipped him over. He was stabbed in the stomach, a deep wound. I took the forgotten shirt and tore it up into bits. He opened his eyes once more and whispered something to me. "Syd, I love you. Run" he said and I heard a stick crack behind me. I whirled around to face the butt end of a rifle, which smashed into my face.  
  
I was dizzy from pain and I could barely think but I managed to whirl my leg around and trip the guy. I grabbed the rifle and shot him 3 times. Shots were being fired all around me and I didn't care about any of the bullets that hit me or grazed my skin. All I cared about was making up for the last time I had to watch the man, I love die and I didn't do anything about it. I wouldn't let Vaughn die on me..Again.  
  
TBC: Hope u guys liked it; you didn't review so I had to punish you by leaving you on a cliffhanger. Hope you learned your lesson! Hahaha oh and please don't throw lemons at me. I promise that it will get better, I simply love Vaughn and I would never let him die.completely. 


	6. Moonlight Bath

A/N: Thanks u guys for all your great reviews. Here is the next chapter so enjoy!  
  
The shells flew out of my gun as I dragged Vaughn towards the water. I had been hit multiple times everywhere but I managed to ignore the pain. Men ran at me only to fall under my steady fire. All that mattered to me was Vaughn.  
  
We reached the water and I dragged him in. I pulled him under, coming up every now and then but just barely for air, which I pumped into him. We swam out; well I swam out, straining my muscles. Dive, pump, resurface, dive, pump, resurface.it didn't seem to end. The salt water was getting into my wounds sending blinding white pain from everywhere.  
  
Eventually I realized that the fire had stopped and that I was sinking. I pulled myself together and swam toward the shore. I pulled Vaughn up and fell into blissful unconsciousness.  
  
I awoke to a burning sensation from all over. I shot up, automatically in spy mode. I managed to grab an arm and twist it before I found myself on the ground one again. Vaughn sat above me looking both slightly amused and worried.  
  
"Geez you didn't have to slam me down like that." I said sitting up.  
  
"Oh yes I did, you were about to break my arm and that's the last thing I need." I then noticed that he had multiple shreds of t-shirt wrapped around his midriff. I looked down at my won wounds. I was covered in patches of what used to be Vaughn's coat. Then I noticed that there was a strip going all around my chest, he had gone under. I blushed furiously and Vaughn must have noticed.  
  
"I hope I didn't violate you too much. It's just that you had been cut there and." he trailed off looking down. I smiled, he was always trying to act so perfect around me, it was nice to see the embarrassed side of him once and awhile, even though it was at my expense.  
  
"Its okay Vaughn, thank you for taking care of me. How are your wounds?" He grimaced and then smiled at my look of worry.  
  
"Well I did lose a lot of blood, but you're the one we should be worrying about, how-how did you do that?" he asked.  
  
"Do what?" I asked. His intense stare was making me blush.  
  
"Save me and drag me to the water and-I don't know, keep us both alive?" he said and a wave of admiration swept over his face. "You are an amazing woman Sydney." He said, my entire being melted.  
  
"I dunno, it was just really training and-I just wanted to save your life this time, to make up for last time in Taipei." I said and his face fell.  
  
"I never could take baths after that, it was all I could do to swim us here." He said  
  
"Same here." I trailed off. Sydney do it, just kiss him. It is obvious that he feels the same so why cant you just do it? Now, now it the perfect time! Go for it!" For once, I listened to my heart. I leaned forward; interrupting whatever he had been saying and my lips hit his, hard. Before I knew what was happening he pulled me into a tight embrace and we hit the sand. We came apart gasping for breath into the sand. His emerald eyes were dancing in the light and we came together again. His hand swept down my neck and farther down till it was on my waist. I was running my hands through his hair but I stopped suddenly because a sharp pain came shooting from my stomach area. We had been pressing so hard against each other that it had pressed into my wound. He pushed me arm's length apart and rolled me over onto my back. He took the scrap of tee shirt that was my bandage and looked at the bullet graze. It was red and swollen.  
  
"I'm okay, really." I said he gave out a small laugh.  
  
"Sydney even if you were on your death bed you would say that" he said and covered my wound back up. I wanted to go back to the way we were but instead I just snuggled into his stomach, spoon style and we lay on the beach, letting the moonlight bathe us and the small waves tickle our feet. I fell asleep listening to his soft breathing and the beat of his steady heart.  
  
A/N: So did ya like it? I know it was a bit corny but I didn't know how else to get that romance that you guys want so badly. More action will be coming up soon so stay tuned! 


	7. The Click of a Gun

I'm really sorry for how long this took!! Thank you all who are patient with me and are still reading, you guys rock the world! Sorry it is sooo short. I'm really busy and this is all I could get out right now. Besides, I'm suffering from a serious case of Writer's Block.Anybody gotta cure?  
  
We crept behind bushes towards the garage. There were numerous guards patrolling the gardens but none of them were really paying attention. One was even watching a soccer game on a tiny hand-held TV. I smiled at his stupid ness. As we neared the entrance the guards became less and less. I guess they don't think that anybody can get past all those other guards. I thought to myself.  
  
We arrived 5 feet from the door to the garage and Vaughn turned to me. "Okay Syd, I'm really sorry but I'm gonna have to make this look real okay?" He said with a look of sadness in his eyes. I nodded and he took out a pair of handcuffs. Hooking them onto my wrists he grabbed me and threw me into view of the security camera. I feigned a look of pain and he shoved me again. Then he slid his card-key through the slot and the doors opened.  
  
Before me were rows and rows of beautiful sports cars ranging from BMW to Ford Mustangs. I had always loved fast cars, as a child my father told me that I had gasoline in my veins. I had taken a mechanics class in high school and my first job was at a mechanic shop. Vaughn dragged me over to a beautiful BMW Z4 and opened the door. He brought me around to the passenger's side and carefully put me in. He hooked my seatbelt, letting his hand linger across my waist. I smiled at him and he slammed the door, getting into the driver's seat.  
  
He put the key, that was located under the floor mat, in the ignition and started up the car. He turned to me, unhooked my handcuffs, and I leaned forward to kiss him. It was longer than I had expected and involved a little tongue. He broke away and gave me this cute, goofy grin. Then he stepped on the gas and we sped out of the garage. When we were speeding towards a pair of steel gates I let out a small scream but they started to open when Vaughn pressed a button on the ceiling. We sped out and into freedom. After we had driven around for awhile, losing our invisible followers we arrived at a small set of beach cabins. The were right on shore and they were very private.  
  
Vaughn helped me out of the car and we walked toward the office. A bell rang as we stepped inside and a greasy looking man came out from a back room. I was exhausted so I sat in one of the chairs by the window. A candy machine filled with M&M's, Jelly Bellies, and gumballs was located beside me. I reached into Vaughn's coat pocket to find 75 cents. I put a quarter into each slot and down poured some candy out of each. I took these and sat waiting for him to come back while eating the candies. I had forgotten that I hadn't eaten for at least 2 days.  
  
Vaughn turned to me, dangling a key and I stood up. The manager looked at me with a greasy smirk and I realized that I was hardly dressed for public. "Shall we?" Vaughn asked, leading me away from the manager and out of the door. I offered him a purple M&M once we got outside.  
  
"I hope you don't mind, I borrowed 75 cents from you pocket." I said. He started to laugh, a genuine, happy laugh like he used to when I would say something that Francie did back when we were agent and handler. It sounded so nice and normal. He slid his arms around my waist and we walked down the pavement to our little cabin. He handed me the keys and I unlocked the door. I opened it and before I could see what was inside he had picked me up and was carrying me across the threshold. Even though we weren't married I still felt giddy and happy.  
  
He flung me onto the bed and I sat up against the pillows. He sat beside me, both of us looking out the window. Then I heard a click behind me which I knew was a gun. Oh God no.what more could go wrong? I thought as Vaughn looked at me. I hoped it wouldn't be the last time.  
  
TBC. 


	8. We Are in WASHINGTON STATE?

A/N: I'm really sorry this took so long, I've been REALLY busy cuz I just got out of school for x-mas break. There is some smut in here and for all you S/V cargo shippers this is my present to you! So enjoy and REVIEW cuz for every review I will add 2 paragraphs. The more reviews, the longer the story is. My goal for this story is 50 reviews at least!  
  
"On your knees Ms. Bristow. Over against the wall Mr. Vaughn." A familiar British voice said. I groaned. Why the hell was he here?  
  
"Sark, a pleasure to see you again." I said in the most sarcastic voice I could muster. "And to what do I owe this pleasure?"  
  
"Oh I just missed you and wanted to see you." He said and glared at Vaughn who hadn't moved. Vaughn gave him a death glare and backed against the wall. "No, actually I was sent by your mother, Ms. Bristow, she desperately misses you and wants you back."  
  
I stiffened and smirked. "Then why, if she wants me back so much, did she have my lover steal me, stab me in the back, slap me, shoot me, send you after me and leave me in the first place?" I said and started to make gestures with my hands to Vaughn who looked intently at my hands. I managed to sign out T-E-L-L H-I-M T-H-A-T H-I-S H-A-I-R I-S M-E-S-S-E- D U-P. Before Sark started to talk again. I wasn't listening. Then I heard Vaughn clear his throat. Sark turned to him.  
  
"Your, um, hair is all messed up in the back." He said and as Sark lost his concentration on me, I grabbed his wrists and flung him over my head. He landed with a resounding * smack * on the bed and I quickly grabbed the gun and knocked him out with the butt. Then Vaughn and I ran out of the room slamming the door behind us. We ran to the car, jumped in and sped off.  
  
We were silent for the first 5 minutes. I broke the silence by turning on the radio. I may not seem like a punk rock person and it may seem like I'm trying to hold onto my youth but I just cant get enough of Good Charlotte and Ever Essence. I soon heard the comforting sound of Joel's voice yell out of the speakers as Lifestyles of the Rich and Famous came on. Vaughn looked at me strangely as I yelled out the memorized words.  
  
Lifestyles of the rich and famous They're always complaining, always complaining If money's such a problem Well they got mansions, think we should rob them.  
  
I just smiled at him and sang louder. I turned up the speakers so soon we were zooming down the back roads with the music blaring and me singing at the top of my lungs and Vaughn singing bits and pieces. When we had been driving for what seemed like forever he pulled over and drove down one of those paths into the woods, you know the ones that have the little gate and a sign that says "No motorized vehicles. We turned a small corner and came up to the gate. We were hidden from the road by the trees.  
  
I unbuckled and crawled into the backseat, leaning my head against the window. My stomach started complaining and Vaughn gave an amused smile. Then he got out and went to the trunk. He came back in and slid beside me carrying a suitcase. I gave him a questioning look and he opened it. To my surprise, it was filled with food and a number of wigs and disguises. I grabbed the first package of beef jerky I saw and tore it open. I always did have a thing for beef jerky, the teriyaki kind. Vaughn laughed out loud at the way I was devouring the food. He handed me a bottle of water and I downed that in 5 gulps. When I was finished I sighed and let my head drop down on his shoulder.  
  
"I am so, so sorry Vaughn." I whispered. He cupped his hand around my cheek and kissed me.  
  
"Don't be sorry for anything Sydney, I do anything and everything to make sure you were safe and I would go to the ends of the Earth with you. Please don't be sorry." Somehow, his words always made me feel better so I was content to kiss him again.  
  
"Where did you get all this?" I asked. He blushed a little bit and gave me an innocent look.  
  
"I packed it while you were out cold on the slab. I was just going to put it in just in case.well just in case we did exactly what we did. In here are 5 changes of clothes and even two pairs of pajamas. I had to steal all of the sets from your mother though." he trailed off blushing more. I then thought to the undergarments that he must have packed and that just made me think of how he would do anything for me.  
  
"I can't believe you Vaughn, you are the nicest person I have ever met." He smiled and I dug though the clothes. I found a pair of flannel pajamas and I couldn't resist putting them on. I started to slip my top off when I caught Vaughn's expression. It was a look of pure shock at my undressing only 2 feet away from him. I winked at him and he blushed furiously. "Aren't you gonna put anything on hon?" I asked innocently. He raised his eyebrow and I leaned against the door, my shirt off, inviting him. He dove at me covering me with passionate kisses everywhere he could reach.  
  
"That was.wow," I murmured. His hand was drawing circles on my bare stomach and my head was lying just under his. "Even in the backseat of a car.that was.wow." I said. The green numbers of the clock read 3:30 am. When we had parked it had been 6 pm. I felt him smile into my hair.  
  
"I totally agree, that was most utterly wow." He said. "Do you realize what a good kisser and lover you are?" I laughed.  
  
"No I do not, Mr. Vaughn, tell me about it." I said and turned to face him. I traced small circles on his chest as I looked into those beautiful green eyes. Those eyes, which had haunted my dreams, were finally mine. He was mine, I would always, and forever be with him. Nothing could change that. I slid my leg slowly up his and he took me again.  
  
After waking up the morning had been a blur of kissing clothes going on and off and on again, wigs, and toothpaste. After an hour we were back on the road again, heading in the same direction as before. "Where are we?" I asked looking outside.  
  
"I really couldn't tell you, I think we are somewhere on the coast of Washington."  
  
"Washington State?!" I practically screamed. "How the hell did we get here? I thought we were in Taipei." He laughed.  
  
"You were out for a very long time Syd, yes even long enough for us to get here." He said. I just looked out the window. I saw that we were driving down a paved road with woods on one side and a lake on the other. I saw children swimming in a roped off part of the lake, splashing around, and floating on air mattresses. We came to the start of a parking lot and I could see the ocean in front of us. A small, wood sign read "Deception Pass State Park. Day use only."  
  
We parked and I ran down to the sandy beach like a little kid. The tide was out so the rocky part of the beach was visible as well. There were huge pilings of driftwood along the top towards the parking lot and numerous little forts had been built. I found one that looked like it had taken hours to build. The entrance was just a small hole in one of the walls and I easily crawled through. Vaughn, being bigger than me, had a bit more difficult time and when he finally got in he was covered with sand. I laughed and threw a handful at him. He responded by grabbing me around the waist and leaning me up against him. I snuggled into him and fell asleep to the sound of the waves and his heartbeat.  
  
A/N: I know the part about him packing stuff was a little corny but hey, she has to have something to wear and something to eat so.yeah I hope the car scene wasn't too much for you guys! 


	9. Phone Calls

Vaughn shifted and I awoke, letting out a big yawn. My eyes fluttered open and I saw between the cracks that there was an amazing orange sunset outside. Then it hit me. I had been gone for god knows how long and I hadn't been back for Thanksgiving and I hadn't contacted Francie or Will or even Sloane. I shot up, searching my pockets. I then remembered that I didn't have my cell anymore. By this time Vaughn had awoken and his eyes were questioning me.  
  
"Give me your cell phone." I ordered. He dug through his pockets and handed over the silver phone. I punched in my home number and waited 2 rings before the shaking voice of Francie came over. "Francie OMG I am solo sorry."  
  
"SYD!! Is that really you?" she practically screamed.  
  
"Yes Francie, its me, I am soo sorry I haven't contacted you." I said coming up with something quick. "There was a hold up at the bank I was at and I was in it. How long has it been?" I asked  
  
"Almost 4 days Sydney, are you okay?" she said exhaling.  
  
"I'm fine, then I ran into an old friend and I stayed with him last night." At this Vaughn winked at me and I blushed.  
  
"You can't know how worried we were, Will hasn't slept, he's trying to dig out where you went."  
  
"Oh Francie, when I escaped I was told not to alert anybody about this whole hold up thing, so please just tell will that I am an uncaring bitch and I ran into an old lover okay? Please do that for me?" I said  
  
"Okay Syd, where are you?"  
  
"Deception Pass State Park" I replied.  
  
"I LOVE that place, oh can Will and I come visit you, please? Or.will we be intruding upon something?" I detected a slight mischievous tone in her voice.  
  
"Francie you really shouldn't." I said, she sighed at the other end of the line.  
  
"Okay Syd, when are you going to be home?"  
  
"I don't know, probably in a couple of days."  
  
"Okay Syd, I am just sooo glad that your okay."  
  
"I am really sorry about all this, sweetie, I'll talk to you soon okay?"  
  
"Okay Hun, see you or talk to you then. Have you done it with him yet?" She said and I gasped  
  
"Francie! Well yeah I did." It was her turn to gasp.  
  
"Okay Syd, I have to meet him sometime, bye."  
  
"Bye France." I said and hung up. Vaughn smiled at me.  
  
"Syd, we have to call your dad, tell him what happened. I sighed; I wasn't looking forward to talking to my father.  
  
"Okay." I said, and dialed my father's number. It picked up almost immediately.  
  
"Hello?" My dad sounded tired but it was covered by the usual business.  
  
"Dad, its me." I heard him take in a sharp intake of breath.  
  
"Sydney, where the hell have you been? There is search teams and-" I cut him off.  
  
"Dad I found Vaughn." I said and I heard him tell someone in the back round who it was and what I said about Vaughn.  
  
"Agent Vaughn? He's alive?" he said  
  
"Yes, Mo-Irena had him."  
  
"Where are you?" he said  
  
"In Washington State, but you cant come for me, I'm planning on coming home in 2 days."  
  
"Sydney you don't have a choice when you get home, Sloane has been suspicious and, you have to come home Sydney."  
  
"No Dad, please just let me come home in 2 days okay?" I said desperately and I heard him sigh.  
  
"Sydney, I trust your judgment, but you really should come home now. I wont come for you but I expect you to be home in 2 days no later." I smiled and sighed with relief.  
  
"Thanks daddy, I'll be home in 2 days, no later, I'm sorry for worrying everybody." I hung up the phone and handed it back to Vaughn.  
  
"Where are we going to stay tonight?" I said to him and I lay back down beside him. He drew me to him and I rolled so I was lying on top of him, my head just below his chin. "Well I'm not complaining about the car last night but it would be better to sleep in a bed. There's a hotel in Gray's Harbor we can get there by 9 tonight. Is that alright?" he said. I kissed him in response and we headed to the car.  
  
A/N: Sorry about this chapter, I just had to bring in her dad and Francie cuz they must have been worried sick! The next chapter will include appearances by Francie, Will, and Sark. And don't worry, I'm not about to turn S/S or S/W I hate Will too much and Sark is cute but we all know that Sydney belongs with Vaughn. Last time I only got 2 reviews! Please review or I'll kill off Vaughn and never write again! 


	10. Sark

A/N: I was just kidding about killing off Vaughn, although I'm pleasantly surprised at the amount of reviews I got for that chapter because of my threat. Lol. I hope that you enjoy this chapter; I know it is sorta sad for all those people out there who like Will but I just really don't so here it goes.  
  
After I hung up the phone, I tossed it back to Vaughn who caught it and put it back in his pocket. "So where do you wanna go?" he asked. I thought for a moment.  
  
"How long has it been since you've been camping?" I asked him and he looked at me, surprised.  
  
"Wow, um, I think 5 years." He gave me a suspicious look. "Why do you ask?" he said and I smiled.  
  
"Well, because I haven't been for almost 10 years unless you count going on missions camping. Do you want to stay here tonight?" I asked. "We could go into town and buy all the stuff that we need, I do have the CIA issue credit card for emergencies." I said and he thought for a moment before nodding and smiling at me. I quickly crawled out of the log shelter and headed for the car. He came up behind me and put his arms around my waist, nuzzling into my neck.  
  
3 hours and $300 later we were sitting inside our new tent in the middle of the woods. We had neighbors on either side but they were already in their RV's. We had picked up Chinese food in town and the boxes were long gone in the dumpsters. I snuggled closer to him in our sleeping bag and he stroked a renegade strand of hair out of my eyes. He kissed my forehead and I soon fell asleep in his arms.  
  
I woke up the next morning to the sunlight coming through the tent and sending green shadows across our faces. I moaned and got up, walking over to my bag I grabbed out a spare change of clothes that I had bought in town. Vaughn was still asleep so I changed right in front of him. Then I crept up beside him and kissed him. He smiled and his eyes fluttered open. "Hi." He said sleepily.  
  
"Hi." I said and kissed him again. "How did you sleep?"  
  
"I always sleep good with you." He said and sat up. "What time is it?" he asked and I checked my watch.  
  
"9:45" I said. Just then, we heard brakes squeaking outside and two car doors slam. I tensed. Vaughn rolled over to our bag, grabbed our two guns out, and handed one to me. Then I heard a familiar voice.  
  
"Hey Will are you sure this is the right place? I mean, Syd is always up by now." Francie's voice said.  
  
I moaned and a wave of worry swept through me. Oh my god, they came! Crap, I have to get them out of here! Someone might come to find Vaughn and me and if they do then their first target will be Francie and Will! I thought and tried desperately to come up with a plan.  
  
I heard a small scratching on the tent door and Francie whispering my name. "Francie?" I said and unzipped the door. There she was, backpack and all with Will by her side. They both were dressed in full camping outfits. "What are you guys doing here? I told you I'd be back in a few days!" Will and Francie flinched at the tone in my voice.  
  
"We were so worried about you so we just had to come see you." Will said. "We drove all night to get here and this is how you greet us?"  
  
"I'm sorry, it's just that I wasn't expecting you." I said and I saw Francie's eyes widen as Vaughn stepped out of the tent. He had dressed and he came up and slid his arm around my waist protectively. Will's eye's flashed with jealously.  
  
"Francie, Will this is Sam Wilburn, he's my old friend that I told you about Francie." "Sam" held out his hand and both Francie and Will took it. Will shook it with more force then necessary. "Hi" they all said in unison and started laughing.  
  
"We have to go now you guys Sam and I were planning on leaving at 10, I'm sorry that you came all this way but-" I was cut off by a black car screeching to a halt right by Francie's car. Sark jumped out and cocked his gun. We all froze. Will, however let out a small cry at the sight of the man who tortured him. Sark took one step forward.  
  
"Ah Mr. Tippin, so nice to see you again, and Ms. Bristow, oh and even Mr. Vaughn." He gave a smirk, which I returned with a glare. "I don't believe I have met this fine woman before he said and nudged Francie's chin with his gun. " Still not going to speak to me eh? Well I think I can muster up something that will defiantly make you speak. By this time, he had walked between Francie and Will and was face to face with Vaughn and I. Then I saw it, Will had whirled around and was running at Sark.  
  
"WILL NOOOO!" I screamed but it was too late. Sark whirled around and shot will in the chest. He fell to the ground, dead. I immediately kicked Sark in the head, sending his gun flying. Francie, terror stricken flew to Will's side crying and screaming. I tackled Sark, flinging punches at him. Vaughn who stood over Sark soon joined me, gun in hand. He grabbed me around the waist and flung me to the side. I was screaming my head off and Sark made one last attempt at getting away Vaughn shot him in both legs and arms. Sark yelled and Vaughn kicked him to the side. I fell to the ground, sobbing and babbling. I felt Vaughn's arms come around me and hoist me up. I slumped against him and continued to sob. Francie turned to me, tears streaming down her cheeks.  
  
"What the hell is going on Sydney? Tell me the truth!" she screamed. Vaughn dragged me over to Francie and lifted her up as well.  
  
"We need to get going you guys, Sark's men are going to be after us." He dragged us over to the car, and shoved us inside. Then I saw Will mumble. He's alive?! I thought and I jumped out of the car and ran over to him.  
  
"Sy- Syd." He mumbled. Blood was gushing from his wound.  
  
"Will its okay, it's going to be okay. Hold on." I said and Vaughn came over. He bent over and picked him up. We placed him in the car, by Francie who was hysterical by now. "Put steady pressure on his chest Francie. Here." I ripped off my sweater. "Put this over it." I ran to the passenger's side and jumped in. Vaughn slid into the driver's side and turned the car on. He slammed on the gas and we tore out of the park and towards the closest hospital.  
  
A/N: I was about to kill Will but then I decided that I would just put him into the WPP. Sorry I left you hanging but I'll be back with more soon I just had a lot of stuff to do so here's all u get. I need ideas for the next chapter! My threat still stands, no reviews, no Vaughn so R/R/R/R/R/R/R/R!!!!!! 


	11. Aren't Surprises Like That Supposed to b...

Thank you guys for all the great reviews!! I'm trying to get inspired by watching my taped episodes and its kinda working!! Stick with me!! I'll make everything right!  
  
We arrived at the hospital and once Will was in the OR we sat out in the waiting room. Vaughn slipped a signal scrambler under my chair and I whispered Francie everything. She didn't interrupt once, just sat there with a dumbfounded look. It had been two hours when I finally finished and Francie could only say "Wow" when I finished.  
  
"Oh honey I'm so sorry! I understand now. You know, you could have told me anything! I would have understood and kept it quiet!" At that, she jumped up and hugged me, drawing me up with her. I saw Vaughn over Francie's shoulder, smiling and I mouthed out "Thank you" to him. He just smiled bigger. When we broke away, we were both crying, out of tiredness and out of worry for Will. Just then, the doors burst open and a doctor, covered in blood, came out.  
  
"He's going to be fine. He'll have to stay in here for at least a week but he'll be fine.  
  
"Is there any way that he can be transported to LA? We live there and it would just be so much easier than driving back and forth everyday." I said. The doctor pondered this for a moment.  
  
"Yes I think that could be arranged. We would have to load him onto an ambulance and take him down to LA but it could be hard on him." He frowned. "I'll let you all think this over, I will be back in an hour. He turned on his heel and pushed through the doors once again.  
  
I turned to Francie and Vaughn. "Do you think Will would be up to the travel?" I said, "I mean he has been through much worse when." I trailed off at the sight of my father. "Daddy!" I shouted and ran into his arms. He was surprised at first but soon was holding me tightly to him. When we broke apart, he had a stern look upon his face.  
  
"Are you okay?" he asked and glared at Vaughn. Brushing past me, he got into Vaughn's face, and soon they were fighting, quietly, but loud enough for the nurses at the Nurse's Station to look at them. "Lets go into the elevator." He said, meaning Vaughn and him but I insisted upon going with them, I didn't trust him not to kill Vaughn or visa versa.  
  
"Not you Sydney" he just about yelled as I started to follow.  
  
"I'm coming Dad, this is my business too!" I countered, matching his tone. He turned and I gave a look to Francie that said, "I'll be right back, sorry". She just smiled sadly and I rushed to keep up with my Father and Vaughn who were just about in the elevator. My father pushed a button but as soon as the elevator was half way, there he pressed the Stop button. The elevator lurched and stopped.  
  
"What the hell were you doing Agent Vaughn? Why didn't you come back? Why- " Vaughn interrupted him.  
  
"I was working for Irina Derevko, Agent Bristow. I was working for her to keep Sydney safe." He said and my dad looked stunned.  
  
"You mean to tell me that you were working for the very woman that shot Sydney?" He turned red "You call that keeping her safe?" he yelled. Vaughn got into his face and I had to rush over and grab my father's fist as it almost collided with Vaughn's face.  
  
"Stop it both of you!" I yelled. "Vaughn was the one that saved me from mom, I was captured, held, and Vaughn risked his life to save me." I saw Vaughn's look of "you left out that I was the one that captured you." I just gave him a look. My father looked put out and I stepped back and into Vaughn's embrace. My father just about blew up at this sudden sign of affection.  
  
"You mean." he said and I nodded. " Well isn't this just the happiest day of my life" he yelled, sarcastically. He punched the unstop button and we soon arrived at the level that we were on, Francie was waiting for us.  
  
"Lets go to a hotel, I need some sleep." I said, filling in the awkward silence that followed our arrival. They all nodded and after the doctor had come and we told him that we wanted Will to be moved we started for a hotel.  
  
We ordered 2 rooms, after a long debate about how Vaughn, Francie and I, and my father should have separate rooms. I told my father that I wanted Vaughn and Francie in my room and that he was welcome to join us. He just snorted and bought 2 rooms. I always got my way with him when I said the right things.  
  
"You haven't told me much about Mr.." Francie trailed off looking at Vaughn. We were up in our room, sitting on the beds. Vaughn was lying by me and I was facing Francie who was on the other bed.  
  
"Mr. Vaughn, Michael Vaughn." I said. Francie smiled.  
  
"Mr. Picture Frame?" She asked and I blushed.  
  
"Yeah, he gave that to me." I said.  
  
"Nice to meet you Francie, I would shake your hand but." we all laughed.  
  
"Pleasure's all mine, at least now I get to know who Sydney has been going on about." She said. "Are you the reason that Sydney was so sad this past year?" She said "Did you go missing or something?"  
  
"Yeah, I've been missing for a year now, Sydney, well, saved me." He said and gave me a squeeze around the waist.  
  
I suddenly felt a wave of nausea, shot up, and ran to the bathroom, slamming the door behind me. I threw up again, and again, and again. I heard someone come in and soon heard Vaughn's soothing voice and his cool hand rubbing my forehead. Once I was done, he gently led me to the bed and slipped me under the covers. He went away and returned with a cool washcloth, which he placed over my forehead. Francie sat by me, looking concerned.  
  
"Are you okay Hun? She asked. I nodded and let my eyelids drop. Vaughn slipped in beside me about an hour later and Francie turned out the lights. Once again, I fell asleep in Vaughn's arms. My last thought was "This cant be happening."  
  
Sorry this was sooo short! I should get some kind of reward for posting new chapters 2 days in a row! Lol. I'm sure you can all guess what is wrong with Syd. Please give me suggestions if you think that Sydney should.you know or not. *cough * little bundle of joy *cough *. Lol. Bye and don't forget to review!!! I might post another chapter tomorrow! 


	12. The Ending or the Beginning of My New Li...

A/N: Okay so since it didn't sound like you guys were ready for what I hinted at in the last chapter I left it open enough that I'm just gonna make her sick with something so yeah. Thanks for all the great reviews!!  
  
"Oh crap not this now" I thought "I can't be sick, I will have so many meetings when I get back!" Then I fell asleep.  
  
When I woke up, Francie and Vaughn were already up, placing food from the continental breakfast on a table. "Good morning Syd." Vaughn said and walked over to kiss me.  
  
"Hi Syd, how are you feeling." She still had worry in her eyes but I smiled to make her feel better.  
  
"I feel fine, it must have been from stress." I said, referring to my late night trip to the bathroom.  
  
"Okay good, so now you can eat. We took liberty of taking food from the free food booth thing downstairs and here's what we got. Fruit, donuts, coffee, more coffee, and more donuts. We even got maple bars, I know they're you faves." I slid out of bed and grabbed a maple bar and a cup of steaming coffee. We sat around the table, sharing stories and laughing.  
  
By the time my father had come, we were still in our pj's. He gave us a disapproving look and told us to get dress because we were leaving in an hour.  
  
"Gee thanks for the warning dad." I said after he had left. We abandoned our food and got dressed. We were even ready with 15 minutes to spare even though Francie insisted that she needed to style her hair.  
  
When we arrived at the hospital, we found that Will had already been transported to LA during the night. He had made it safely and was in recovery. From there, we went to a small airport about half an hour from Port Townsend. We hopped on a small plane and we were in LA by 12 noon. Another hour of driving brought us to the CIA where we had to tell them everything and had to see what would be done about Francie, since she had learned everything.  
  
An agent came for Francie as soon as we got there, my father had called ahead, and Vaughn and I were brought to a room with a stack of papers and 5 pens each. I remembered the time when I had first walked through the doors of the real CIA and when I first met Vaughn, I had asked for another pen because I had used mine already. From the smile on his face, I guessed that he was thinking the same thing. I spent 2 hours writing everything down. I had to leave and wait for Vaughn who had to put a year's time of notes down. He took 2 more hours. When he finally came out Agent Kendall was waiting for us. He escorted us to a meeting room where he motioned for us to sit.  
  
"Agent Vaughn, how do we know that you are trust worthy?" He asked suddenly.  
  
"You don't sir but as long as Sydney is in my life I wont do anything to betray this country or to destroy what she has worked so hard to do." He said and I smiled proudly at him. He squeezed my hand under the desk.  
  
Kendall looked at us suspiciously but continued. "Agent Bristow, did you at any time believe that Agent Vaughn was putting your life on the line?" he asked.  
  
Oh only when he stabbed me in the back with a three foot needle and brought me to my mother and almost tried to stop me from escaping but ended up jumping out of a window with me. I thought but instead I said "Well there was a time when I first met him again when he knocked me out, but that was only because if he didn't bring me to my, Irina, she would have had snipers get us both. He was the one that helped me escape from Irina's grasp.  
  
"I see, but how do I know-" Vaughn interrupted him.  
  
"You have all the cause in the world to doubt me, Agent Kendall, but why would I serve the woman who ruined my life? Why would I do anything to hurt Sydney, the woman that everybody by now knows, that I have an emotional attachment to?" Vaughn said, Agent Kendall looked taken aback.  
  
"Well we will look through your papers that you wrote after you got back but now both of you may go home until further notice. You both look like you need some medical care and some rest." Kendall said, dismissing us.  
  
"Thank you sir but we are really fine, just some rest will do us good." I said.  
  
"Okay Agent Bristow, go home now, but before you do, may I remind you about protocol between agent and handler." He said looking down at Vaughn and my hands, which were grasping the others. We broke apart and Kendall frowned. "Do something about it." He said and walked out of the room.  
  
We walked through the CIA and were almost out the doors before we heard "Mike? Is that you?" and Weiss come bounding up at us. "It really is you!" he said and hugged him. "You look like crap man, you better get home and get some rest. Man, we have some catching up to do." Vaughn glanced down at his left hand, which had a gold band on a certain finger.  
  
"Obviously" Vaughn said and smiled. "Bye Eric, I'm sure that I'll see you soon, whether I want to or not." He joked.  
  
"Yeah bye man" Weiss said and Vaughn and I left the building. We were almost to our cars when Weiss came running at top speed towards us.  
  
"Sydney! Mike! Come here quick. Oh my god, you wont believe it!" he said and we ran after him. When we got back inside my father was there with a mission folder. My heart sunk, I was going on another mission when they promised me some rest. He handed me the folder without a word and I opened it.  
  
"Oh my god." I gasped as I handed the folder to Vaughn. It was the mission for bringing down SD-6 and the Alliance.  
  
"Oh my god, is this-" he was cut off by my father.  
  
"Yes it is. Tomorrow morning, Sydney you wont be there, but a team will go in and take down SD-6. Soon after the Alliance will be brought down as well. It was all due to you, Mr. Vaughn, your information that you brought back was all we needed to complete Sydney's last mission."  
  
I just turned towards Vaughn and flew into his arms. I didn't care who was watching, Kendall already knew that we were "emotionally attached" to each other.  
  
"Sydney, you will be at home until the take down is complete. There will be agents all around to make sure that nobody from the Alliance gets to you." My dad said, I suddenly felt a wave of fear.  
  
"What will happen to Marshall and Dixon?" I asked.  
  
"Ah yes, if they want to they can join the real CIA." Kendall said.  
  
At last, everything was going right. As soon as next week I could be with Vaughn in public whenever I wanted. I could walk around without having to look behind my back. I wouldn't have to tell any more lives and I could have the normal life that I always wanted. I could finally have the life that I wanted and was free to say, "What more could go right?"  
  
A/N: Okay I know that I ended this story there, but I'm already starting a sequel to What More Could Go Wrong so hang tight and it will probably be hitting the Just In shelves as soon as the 3rd. Thank you all for reviewing and please review this chapter too! In addition, whoever stuck with me from the very beginning, YOU ROCK! 


End file.
